This invention relates generally to art media and the like. More particularly, the invention provides a creative art medium kit which enables the user to create and render novel patterns for entertainment and commercial purposes, at least one pattern comprising a latent luminescent image.
The provision of different art materials is of substantial interest both artistically and commercially for rendering of patterns and other images. Artists seek new media for expression. Commercial creators seek new means to render and transmit impressions and to present ideas for advertising and/or commercialization. It is known to use luminescent materials, such as phosphors and/or fluorescent materials, to provide multiple images, some of which are visible under one lighting condition while others require different or other lighting conditions, such as exposure to fluorescent light, so-called black-light (ultra-violet light) and infra-red radiation. Materials which absorb selected wavelength radiation and as a result thereof, generate radiation of wavelength different from that of the incident light are well known and have been used to provide unusual visual displays. Generally, the respective patterns are visible under one light condition and invisible under another light condition.
It is known to provide pattern carrying members, such as wall covering materials, greeting cards, printing fabrics, and the like, wherein the scene or artistic representation for viewing under one type lighting condition is imprinted with ordinary inks and there is an overprinted artistic representation intended for viewing only under another condition, such as in darkness. The representation is imprinted using light-activiated phosphorescent inks which phosphoresce in a transparent printing vehicle. The representations usually are different either in expression or context. The essence of the presentation is that one representation is visible while the other, not visible under a selected light condition, becomes visible, for example, in total darkness.
One difficulty encountered using available materials is that both representations are visible and discernible under natural lighting conditions. This may occur due to the lack of color matching, the manner of applying such materials on a substrate or carrying surface, or other reasons.
It is known to illustrate objects under one kind of light and to depict "hidden" portions of the object under another different kind of light and to depict both portions simultaneously under mixed lighting sources. Luminous paint materials can be provided over which can be superimposed a generally conventional representation. Displays formed with such materials have remarkable depth as well as substantial brightness under ultra-violet light simultaneously with the showing of a conventional picture under visible light. Phosphorescent or luminescent material can be used in relatively coarse granular form as a base for a picture or display for visibility under ultra-violet light. The phosphorescent materials are required to be employed in considerable thickness to provide sufficient material to have substantial visible effects under moderate intensities of ultra-violet light. Superimposed over the phosphorescent material layer, either in part or entirely, is a conventional display of pigment which is essentially transparent to ultra-violet light and, as well, can transmit to a substantial degree, the light emitted by the luminous layer, said pigment being in fine granular form substantially finer than the phosphorescent materials. Here also, the concept is one of overlay where the two images or patterns are apparent, their edges being clearly discernible under ordinary light conditions.